


Quarantine Quarrels

by orangeblueberries



Series: KageHina Smut [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: As NSFW As This Is There Is No Fucking, Blowjobs, Classes, College AU, Dorms, Help, Horny Hinata, How Do I Tag, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Masturbating, Pretty Much No Fluff In This One, Quarantine, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, They Both Are Just Horny Fucks, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeblueberries/pseuds/orangeblueberries
Summary: The ginger smirked. Whatever. Kageyama had distracted him earlier, so there was no harm in getting a little bit of revenge.After all, Kageyama wouldn’t mind, right?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Quarantine Quarrels

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of a struggle to get out for this months smut story. I have a habit of playing video games instead of dedicating myself to something. You should see my hours on my switch, it's absolutely mind boggling, so it can be a bit difficult for me to get these get out on time.
> 
> Agghhh! I wish there were more Kagehina smut stories out there! Man, I’ve read so many it’s insane. Well either well I’m proud to be putting my work out there. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy yet another smut story from yours truly!

It's been 3 months since Japan went into lockdown. The busy streets are now full of silence, the only sound being the occasional honk of a car. It was like a ghost town; no activity in sight. Hinata would be stretching the truth if he claimed that quarantine had affected him only a little. In all of his years of university, he hadn't seen the other students so down.   
  
It was hard.  
  
Really hard.  
  
Lack of self-motivation got to everyone. He saw more and more peoples grades slowly slipping, their chances of getting out of this with a degree becoming slim to none. Though a pandemic wasn't something to consistently sulk about. Sure, there were the bad times, but some people truly were forgetting a few things. There's still so much around them, and Hinata did everything in his power to see the best in all of it. He even found comfort in the rain. The sounds calmed his nerves, practically washing away test and essay worries.  
  
And then there was _him._ His stupid roommate Kageyama. They had requested to dorm together their first year of university, and it was truly proving to be a struggle with all of the pandemic madness. Everyday was the same. Wake up, make coffee for the both of them, and log into class. It was already beginning repetitive and boring, but there was absolutely nothing Hinata could do to get rid of that. Nothing around them was open, meaning there was nothing to even do to begin with.   
  
All of their volleyball tournaments had been cancelled, and they both quickly learned that their shared dorm was far too small for them to practice in. Every time they tried, something would always end up broken or worse: absolutely shattered. To make it even harder, the campus court was closed so they couldn't even borrow that area if they wanted to.  
  
Despite having been dating for almost a year, they still got into their dumb arguments. Just the other day Kageyama was lecturing Hinata for bumping into him when he was trying to cook. Yeah, Hinata had to admit that it could've caused an injury, but it wasn't his fault Kageyama was just so damn big and the only counter was so damn small!  
  
It wasn't that bad though. Something about the contact made Hinata exuberant. _Okay_ , at the very least the contact made his bones practically liquify. He wasn't one to get horny easily, so it definitely wasn't that, but boy did Kageyama carry around the aura that just made Hinata fall to his knees.  
  
Hinata sat down at his desk, quietly grumbling about how the only space he had away from his boyfriend was quite literally eight feet of space between their two sides of the dorm. It wasn't uncommon for dormitory's to be small but Hinata hadn't been expecting this. It was like sharing a closet with one of the most temperamental people alive. In-front of him was a laptop, a few crumpled papers here and there and that was all. He opened up the laptop and pulled up his essay on some novel that was due soon. Compared to his other work, it was actually quite light. For the past month or so their professor developed some sympathy for them and began making the work loads way easier.  
  
Kageyama's professor on the other hand was the complete opposite. Everyday he returned to the dorm with more work than he had the last. Hinata didn't know why, but he had a speculation that maybe the professor saw this as a growing time rather than a time to take pity on his students. Even though Hinata felt a little bad for Kageyama, he still made sure to tease him about the work load whenever he got the chance. Hinata looked down at the essay and frowned. It was due tomorrow, but he didn't feel like doing it now. Hence, he decided to just put it off for later.   
  
Hinata typed in the code to the meeting his class was held in everyday. It had been so long of sitting in his dorm that he had the entire thing memorized by heart. Better for him, really, but also it was sometimes a pain in the ass when he also had to remember some important page number or something like that. His cursor hovered over the red join call button, but right as he was about to click it he was cut off by the sudden feeling of Kageyama embracing him from behind. They had different schedules so usually Kageyama was off at this time. That didn't make it any better though. Every single day Hinata had to put up with this too!   
  
"Alright, get off of me," Hinata attempted to nudge Kageyama away.   
  
Kageyama willingly moved but a frown was definitely apparent on his face. When Hinata turned to look at him, the pure depth in his blue eyes was surreal. They carried a small hint of sadness, and Hinata couldn't help but feel just a little bad. Kageyama looked like a pouting puppy that just got rejected by his owner. At least that's how Hinata managed to sum it up. He let out a long sigh and opened his arms, inviting Kageyama in to hug him and have his one moment of being able to be in physical contact with Hinata.  
  
Lately Kageyama had actually been getting more and more clingy. Hinata had no idea why, but he was no where near used to it. The feeling of having someone right by his side all the time was new to him. Especially when his boyfriend would wrap his arm around his waist or continuously kiss him until Hinata told him to stop. Kageyama was never the clingy one between the two of them, but suddenly he was. Hinata couldn't place his finger on why so each time something like this happened he just brushed it off as exhaustion and went on with his day.  
  
The hug lasted only a minute past his time that he was supposed to be online. In all honesty, he didn't actually mind it all that much. Sure he'd be earning a nice lecture from his professor, but at the very least he was able to hold Kageyama in his arms for just a little. His eyes slowly glanced towards the clock on his wall, nearly threatening to disturb Kageyama's calmness with just the slightest tilt of his head so he could look away.  
  
"'Yama, c'mon," He spoke softly. "I have to log onto class."  
  
Kageyama blinked. "No."

"Listen, I know you want to cuddle and stuff, but like, I have class and well you know... we can't exactly be all lovey-dovey." Hinata attempted to explain in a extremely poor manor.  
  
Kageyama sighed and hesitantly pulled away from Hinata. Times like these were painful for him; when he had to lay in bed alone and just wait for the moment they'd both be on their lunch break. Normally he'd put in his earplugs to drown out the sound of Hinata's class and play on his phone, but even that was beginning to get boring. Constantly scrolling through social media wasn't even fun to begin with. He was so jam packed with work that he barely even had the time to cuddle Hinata anymore. That in itself was one of the hardest things Kageyama had to endure, and Hinata could definitely tell.  
  
Nearly every day he had to listen to the complaints from the younger boy.   
  
Okay, no, not even _nearly_. He had to hear it probably every fucking _hour.  
  
_It was always the same thing. Kageyama muttering out an intelligible _why can't we cuddle_ or _this is stupid_ began becoming apart of the daily routine. Hinata more often than not was taken aback by it. This type of stuff had only been going on for a few weeks, and it was seriously messing around with his brain. Does Kageyama want something? Or is he really just too block-headed to not realize that he's being clingy?  
  
Hinata smiled at him and squeezed Kageama's hand at the end of their brief parting, the last bits of whatever skin-to-skin contact they had dissolving. Hinata turned back to his laptop right after and right-clicked his mouse so he joined the class. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kageyama sit down on his bed, and this caused Hinata to slightly arch his brow out of curiosity. Normally Kageyama would lay down on his own bed, not Hinata's. Not even that but the bed sheets probably smelled like some weird citrus fragrance, not the normal 'pajama time' scent Kageyama used on his bed spread.   
  
The tall male slightly buried his face into the plush pillow, breathing in just the slightest bit and taking in the sweet scent. It slightly stung his noise though since it was obvious the case had been washed assumingly thirty minutes ago. Hinata simply watched the action, a little bit baffled over the fact that Kageyama was even acting like this. It was completely out of line, really, but Hinata actually slightly smiled. Something about Kageyama being so affectionate just made his stomach do backflips. He looked back at the bright screen and tried to pay attention to his professor, but it was proving difficult as he kept seeing Kageyama out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Rather than doing something super perverted, Kageyama simply laid there and looked at his own bed, silently wondering if this is what Hinata just saw every night. Well, at least see Kageyama's bed and a slightly quiet snorer. That was another thing Hinata absolutely hated about sleeping near Kageyama. Even if it wasn't loud, the quietness was even worse. It got so repetitive to the point where Hinata would whisper Kageyama's name until he woke up, giving Hinata that small time block to fall asleep before the nosie started up again.  
  
"Hinata Shouyou!" The speakers practically blasted through the bottom of the laptop. "I've called your name five times now!"  
  
Hinata looked at the laptop with an alarmed expression. "I'm sorry, sir!" He looked at his screen and saw he was unmuted. " _SHIT_ ," The short boy internally cried. After temporarily clicking the space bar he apologized again and tried to calm down from what just happened.  
  
Of course Kageyama would never let that happen though.  
  
"Hey, dumbass! Try unmuting next time, you know, before you try to say something."   
  
"Dude, what the hell? I'm in class so shut up!" Scoffed Hinata.   
  
A snort sounded from where Kageyama was laying and Hinata nearly burst into flames. He knew how to keep his temper under control, but Kageyama did this type of thing so often Hinata couldn't help but get annoyed.  
  
"What's so funny?!"  
  
"You just looked cute when you're mad, that's all," Kageyama mused, trying to hold back his laugh.  
  
Hinata's lips went into a firm straight line. "Don't compliment your way out of this!"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, not my fault you can't take the compliment to begin wi--" His sentence was cut off by the sudden tackle of his roommate. It was clear that the action wasn't hostile at all. More playful, actually.   
  
Hinata lost his train of thought then and there. He wasn't sure why he even tackled Kageyama to begin with, but it was something that well, he just decided to do on the fly. Hinata was fortunate his camera was off, or else his professor including the entire class would've seen him practically throw himself off camera and lunging towards Kageyama. To make matters worse, everyone knew that they were dating, so it could've given off the wrong impression.  
  
Sharply inhaling for air due to the sudden impact, Kageyama grabbed one of Hinata's arms and kept a tight grip, causing the other male to let out a high-pitched squeak. Hinata was quick to react though, rolling his wrist as well as his arm in order to break free of the hold. Kageyama scowled when he felt his arm getting practically bent in every way that shouldn't be possible. It wasn't bad though. He just felt his muscles getting a bit strained.  
  
To Kageyama's surprise, Hinata stopped moving and just burst out laughing. "You should see your face!"   
  
Before Kag's had a time to respond, Hinata hurriedly hopped off of him in a panic when he remembered his class. "Damn you Bakageyama."  
  
"What did I do?" He asked, genuinely confused but also the slightest bit mad.   
  
"You distracted me."  
  
"Uh huh, you tackled me."  
  
"Playfully." The orange-haired male exasperated his statement, slightly blowing upwards so his bangs just ever so slightly lifted off his forehead.  
  
"Playfully?" Kageyama was a bit skeptical. It didn't feel like it had any bad intent behind it, so maybe he should just take Hinata's word for it.  
  
"Yup," Hinata hummed, followed by a wink. "Playfully."  
  
Kageyama rolled his eyes and went back to laying down in peace on the bed. The bed sheets were now extraordinarily untidy, and it was beginning to piss Kageyama off just a little bit more. Not like he was the cleanest person in the word, but the feeling of the blankets practically toppling on top of him definitely wasn't pleasant.  
  
Hinata watched as Kageyama shuffled around a lot, struggling to maintain his focus on his phone. Eventually Kageyama just upped and left the dorm as if they weren't in the middle of a god damn pandemic. Presumably to just get some fresh air since their dorm had been getting a little stuffy to begin with. Hinata wasn't even sure if that idiot had any shoes on, much less a mask. He shrugged it off and knew that Kageyama was a grown man now so he could take care of himself.  
  
Well, except for when he had to cook. There have been many separate occasions where the alarm in the dormitory's have gone off because of that.  
  
The class went on slow. Each minute felt like an hour, and even worse there was no one actually there in the room with him to distract him. For the record, even sitting still was hard enough for Hinata, much less being _alone_ and having to stay still! Just as quickly as the class started it ended with a few kids saying a simple _thank you for class_ and then taking their leave.  
  
Once Hinata was logged out of his computer, he stood up from his desk and made his way over to the counter. He didn't really have a break since by now he was doing homework, but he decided to just take this free period off for once and treat himself to whatever he could find in the cupboards. After awhile of rummaging through them he came across a bag of chips. Ever since he and Kageyama moved in together, they had practically no food. There was no where to even store it to begin with.  
  
Most of the days they just had to make do with some ramen that could be made in, like, three minutes. Maybe food was never the problem, more of what they put in their mouths instead.   
  
Hinata opened up the bag of chips and sighed, taking one of the crisps out of the bag and plopping it into his mouth. His next class was in about an hour, so if Kageyama returned early enough, they _could_ have some time to cuddle before Kageyama's next class. Since he always had to be so stubborn all the time surely something like that would calm Kageyama down. He stood around in the kitchen and pretty much did nothing. The only thing breaking the silence was the crinkle of the bag, and even that was beginning to get on Hinata's nerves.  
  
Minutes passed, and minutes turned into half an hour, and the half an hour turned into an hour. There was still no sight of Kageyama. It was most likely that he just got caught up looking at some food or something and had somehow completely forgotten that he had class. To anyone that'd be extremely unlikely, but for Kageyama it was just about normal for him. Over half of his classes had to of been marked with temporary absence of some sort.   
  
Hinata's suspicions were only confirmed when he heard steps running down the hallways, eventually getting closer and closer until they stopped right in front of the door. A second later Kageyama burst into the room and dashed to his computer. 

There was nothing but silence in the room. Hinata understood that Kageyama had to get to class pronto, so he respected that and just hoisted himself up onto the counter.

It was oddly silent in the room. Or, more like it was at least silent and the small chime from Kageyama’s computer flooded the room. It really only signaled that Kageyama was now in class, but for Hinata, it just meant that he’d have to wait what felt like a lifetime until class ended. 

A thought slipped into his mind though before he could get to sulking. Surely Kageyama hadn’t left their dorm for just fresh air — he just wasn’t that type. 

Hinata’s brows furrowed as he leaned back onto the counter, his arms propping him up. Kageyama probably just went to the cafe or something. Maybe had a treat or two, then returned back to their cramped dorm.

Still, that didn’t seem likely. Kageyama would’ve at least invited Hinata with him. This was becoming way more puzzling then Hinata would like to admit. It was like Kageyama was hiding something now, and he wasn't letting his boyfriend in on whatever the secret was. Okay, maybe not so much of a secret, but still. 

He shrugged off the thought for now and flipped around so he was now on his stomach. Already bored out of his mind, he simply watched as Kageyama took notes on some materials as the professor seemed to give the lectures. 

Hinata wanted to get Kageyama’s attention, but he didn’t exactly know how. There was of course something that always got Kageyama’s attention, but he didn’t know if he should do it at this time. Kageyama was in class after all. 

The ginger smirked. Whatever. Kageyama had distracted him earlier, so there was no harm in getting a little bit of revenge. 

After all, Kageyama wouldn’t mind, right?

Hinata slid himself off of the counter and went over to their shared wardrobe. It was completely stuffed with both of their clothes, but it wasn’t like they had a choice. The room was already so full of stuff as it was. 

If he was going to pull this off though he was at least going to have to look hot doing it, and considering what he was wearing, Hinata was far from that. He rummaged through the closet until he found the perfect thing. It was simple, but holy fuck did he know it’d be enough to make this work. 

Just one of Kageyama’s simple white t-shirts.

Okay, maybe it wasn’t that sexy to everyone, but he knew that Kageyama would like it. Especially because well, white can be a bit see-through at times. 

He made sure Kageyama wasn’t looking at him as he undid his buckle. Hinata was fortunate that there was a spot in the room that was out of the cameras frame and Kageyama's line of vision. Hinata could at least change safely that way.

After Hinata’s pants fell to his ankles, he stepped out of them and took off his shirt, now half naked. Normally the sound of the belt clanking would be enough to get Kageyama’s attention, hut Hinata had made sure to be extra careful not to make a sound when undoing the buckle.

Once Kageyama’s white shirt was on, his went over to the mirror and frowned. Something was missing, but he didn’t know what just yet. His hair looked somewhat fine, but just to make sure Hinata ran a hand through his hair and tidied it up a bit. Even then something was still up.

He turned his attention to his thighs, finally figuring out what it was that was bugging him. It was his boxers. Letting out a huff of annoyance, Hinata slid off the underwear, allowing the shirt to drape to his mid-thigh. 

It wasn’t very obvious that he wasn’t wearing any underwear, and he just hoped that it’d be able to be a surprise to Kageyama.

Hinata continued to adjust his appearance in the mirror, freezing a few times when Kageyama came close to turning to look at him. Despite those small bits of anxiety, Hinata continued to make himself look better.

It was a bit hard considering he had, like, nothing to work with. He managed though, he always did anyways.

The only changes that he managed to make in the moment was how Kageyama’s shirt was positioned on him. The fabric was now just barely draped off of his shoulder, revealing his pale-milky skin and showcasing some of his collarbone. It wasn’t much, but fuck it was definitely something.

Deciding that his appearance was fitting enough, he looked over at Kageyama and considered just how he’d managed to make it over there without getting into the cameras view. The answer was rather obvious actually, but there was no way in hell he was about to crawl over there. 

Didn’t seem like Hinata had much of a choice though. 

Getting down onto his hands and knees, the male made his way over to the desk Kageyama was sitting at until he was right by Kageyama’s side.

Of course this captured the attention of Kageyama, looking down at staring at Hinata. 

  
It was going so far how he had planned it. Now, he just had to get under the desk. Squeezing his way past Kageyama’s legs, Hinata successfully managed to get under the damn table. 

Come to think of it Kageyama had his camera on. 

_Kageyama had his camera on._

Shit.

Something Hinata didn’t take into account. It didn’t really matter either way, because in the end Kageyama’s dick would still end up in his mouth, but that just meant that Hinata was definitely going to have it a bit rough later.  
  
As much as Hinata didn't want to get Kageyama in trouble if he managed to actually make this good, apart of him was a bit excited of the thought of Kageyama having to hold back just for that sake. There was the chance that they'd get caught, and to Hinata, that thrill was absolutely amazing. It was actually worth taking the risk for in his opinion.  
  
He leaned forward just the slightest bit, catching the gaze of the other male and seeing his expression. Everything about the look in Kageyama's eyes was telling him to wait just a minute, but Hinata didn't have the time nor patience for that. It wasn't like Hinata was extremely horny or anything, he just wanted to have a slice of revenge. Even if Kageyama provoking him earlier wasn't nearly to this extent, he really couldn't help himself.  
  
Kageyama's lips were stuck in a firm line as he looked back to his textbook, temporarily taking his attention away from Hinata. To be completely honest Hinata didn't particularly like that. He wanted Kageyama's attention to be him and only on him, not on whatever was going on in his class. After all, Kageyama didn't really even pay attention to begin with. From what Hinata has observed, he's positive that Kageyama is almost always paying mind to something else.  
  
Well, this time around Hinata was going to be the thing Kageyama was distracted by.  
  
He took note of the grey sweatpants in-front of him and how they managed to outline Kageyama's thighs rather nicely. Ever since quarantine started neither of them had even bothered to try to get ready for the day, much less dress nicely.   
  
Though despite Hinata's position, Kageyama still managed to not even as so much as to glance at him. That in itself provoked Hinata and told him to skip a few steps. Instead of going on to caress Kageyama's thighs or something to tease him, he reached right for the waistband of the pants, trying desperately to shimmy the fabric down without help. Of course that didn't work out in his favor though, the weight of Kageyama not even allowing the fabric to go any further.  
  
Hinata grumbled silently to himself since he knew that at this rate, his plans were definitely going to fail. Worse comes to worse, he's stuck under the desk doing nothing. Right as he was about to switch to something else, Kageyama abruptly adjusted himself on his seat, intentionally giving Hinata just that small amount of leeway to get the sweatpants off. Hinata took that as his opportunity probably quicker then he shoulder have, and he successfully managed to get the cloth down to his lovers ankles.  
  
Whatever he was expecting though it most certainly wasn't this. Hinata tried everything in his power not to burst out laughing, afraid of embarrassing Kageyama. He had on black briefs which conveniently had a bunch of volleyballs on it. It didn't surprise him all that much to say the least, but it was just so expected and Hinata couldn't believe that Kageyama was actually wearing something like that.  
  
Though that small amount of laughter was stolen from him quick; really quick. It wasn't Kageyama pulling at his hair or whatever that stopped him from fucking _breathing,_ it was the fact that Kageyama's bulge was already visible and he wasn't even god damn hard yet.   
  
Hinata had almost forgotten how big Kageyama was, really. They hadn't actually done anything like this in quite a little considering how the both of them were always so jampacked with school.   
  
He sucked in a harsh breath and gulped, trying not to completely lose his composure then and there. Kageyama on the other hand looked as calm as ever, a small smirk even painted across his face since he knew what Hinata was thinking. He knew that his boyfriend was pretty much impressed all over again. That didn't stop him from using that small little bit of information float around in his mind though. Kageyama could probably use that against Hinata at any time if he liked.  
  
Despite all of this though Hinata wasn't about to stop himself from giving what he considered to be one of the best blowjobs in the world. He was prepared to give his boyfriend the best of the best. Or well, at least what it was he could manage.  
  
Hinata slowly leaned forward, just starting with caressing Kageyama's thighs as lightly as he could. As much as Hinata wanted to get right down to business, he knew damn well to at least to his own little bit of teasing before that. Not only did Kageyama enjoy it, but Hinata did, too. Something about it always aroused the two.   
  
That feeling of wanting to only tease though ebbed away faster then Hinata would've liked. He did want to tease Kageyama and slowly turn him on, but at the same time apart of him wanted to go right on ahead and pull Kageyama's boxers down too. Before that happened though Hinata talked himself out of it. In replacement, he scooted in a bit closer, mere inches away from the hardening cock that was being restrained in the fabric.  
  
His breaths were shallow and short as he rolled the fabric in and out of his fingers, ever so slightly pushing his hands into Kageyama's thighs as he continued to lovingly touch the sensitive area. It wasn't like he was pressing hard; if anything he was pretty much massaging the flesh.  
  
Hinata's hands slowly trailed up to the waistband of the boxers, earning a slight shudder out of the man in-front of him. Both of them became more aroused by the second, each of them extremely satisfied with what was going on despite Kageyama being in class right now. If they wanted their fun, they wanted their god damn fun and this was how they were getting it.  
  
It would've been great and all though if Hinata actually did something from there. Yes, his mouth was dangerously close to the erection, but he never pulled the boxers down. Not even once. Kageyama wasn't exactly satisfied with that, and he sent a small glare in Hinata's direction, but he was met with the sight of Hinata so close to his most sensitive parts that his breath was practically knocked out of him.  
  
Of course Hinata knew the affect he had on Kageyama, and he took full pride in it. He could use it to his advantage at times like these as well, where he's entirely in control and calling the shots.   
  
Hinata didn't move his hands from where they were as he finally closed the gap between the fabric that was working as restraints and his lips. The kisses started of light but quickly evolved into wet opened mouth ones as he himself became fully hard. It wouldn't exactly be a stretch to say that it was showing through Kageyama shirt, either. There was a tent that the white fabric had created, and there was even a damp spot beginning to form right where Hinata's tip met the cloth.  
  
Though it wasn't like how Kageyama's boxers were at the moment. They were a mix of both Hinata's spit and some pre-cum, but _fuck_ somehow Hinata couldn't give an absolute shit about it. He continued to leave open mouthed kisses along the boxers, making his way up to the tip of the bulge and kissing there as well. Kageyama on the other hand looked like nothing was going on. His poker face was a lot better then Hinata would like to admit, but really that just meant that the smaller male would have to try harder to raise a reaction out of his boyfriend.  
  
Thank god he hadn't made any moves with his hands because it was sure going to come in handy now. Kageyama's teacher was in the middle of giving them a lecture about something entirely unimportant -- okay, more like too unimportant for Hinata to care. It was probably different for Kageyama. Either way now was the perfect change to finally rid Kageyama of the rest of the fabric.  
  
Seconds later he was pulling down the boxers with the assistance of Kageyama. Really he didn't do all that much, but somehow just shifting in his seat made a big difference. Right after Kageyama's boxers pulled past one of the highest points of Kageyama's thighs, his cock sprung free.   
  
Now Hinata was getting way more impatient then he had been before. What really sucked about this whole thing though was that they couldn't even dirty talk to each other considering that Kageyama's professor was more then likely to notice, and boy would that be a shameful thing to explain.  
  
He started by slowly kissing the tip of Kagyama's member, causing him to just barely let out a small groan. Hinata still didn't want to take things fast, but his body was quick to betray his actions as he planted more and more kisses on Kageyama's cock, each one getting him dangerously closer to taking it in.  
  
Kageyama glanced down at him for the first time finally, and Hinata practically felt his heart swell. His eyes on the other hand were completely full blown with lust but he didn't care.   
  
Hinata parted his lips slightly as he felt hands tangle themselves in his hair, just barely tugging at his scalp and guiding him to the tip of his cock. There was already a trail of pre-cum leaking out of it, slightly getting onto Hinata's lips as he was forced to begin to take in the length.   
  
When he looked up though to get a glance of Kageyama, he didn't even seem like he was paying attention in the slightest. His eyes were focused on his computer screen, and it looked as though his other hand was quickly taking notes on whatever subject was currently being reviewed. It was surprisingly hot; how Kageyama could managed to have his dick sucked but at the exact same time focus on something else like he was some multitasking god.  
  
Hinata of course wasn't going to let that stop him. He knew damn well that Kageyama was paying attention to his every movement, even if his gaze wasn't set on him. Hinata knew that he made Kageyama feel good.  
  
He was continuously lowered further and further down under he was practically deepthroating Kageyama, his throat practically spasming around the tip that was bumping into the back of his throat.  
  
Once it was all in, Kageyama didn't even loosen his grip the slightest bit. Of course Hinata's didn't mind, and if anything he actually enjoyed the tugging at his scalp. It made him feel like he wasn't even in control, and for some reason during times like these, he absolutely craved that feeling.  
  
Hinata took a moment for him to adjust to his urge to gag. Though the second he managed to adjust, he began to bob his head up and down, sending shivers throughout Kageyama's spine as he tightened his grip on Hinata's hair. It was becoming rather obvious that he was struggling to hide the fact that he was getting a blowjob considering that his lips were slightly parted and a blush was threatening to make an appearance.  
  
It wasn't like Hinata wanted to get caught or anything, but the thought of Kageyama having to hold back because Hinata was making him feel good was something that turned him on a fuck ton. He bobbed his head up and down faster as he let out a small moan, sending that vibrating feeling to shoot through Kageyama and make his cock twitch.   
  
The grip on Hinata's scalp onto tightened more as Kageyama struggled to keep his composure. Hinata on the other hand wasn't even focused on it. His attention was set on the cock in his mouth as he tried everything to make this blowjob one of his best.  
  
He swirled his tongue around and made sure to give particularly harsh sucks when he pulled up and the tip was just grazing his lips. Every now and then he would just barely moan in order to give Kageyama that small extra bit of pleasure, but he made sure to save it for whenever it seemed like Kageyama was finally beginning to look less.. lewd.   
  
It wasn't until after he began deepthroating Kageyama that he noticed that he himself was in fact hard too. Hinata supposed that maybe he hadn't realized due to the fact that the fabric of the shirt was providing him with the littlest bit of friction, but it wasn't nearly enough. He reached his hand down to his throbbing cock and wrapped his hand around it, slowly pumping himself and letting a drawn out moan to fall from his lips.   
  
This sent another wave of pleasure to soar through Kageyama. His grip didn't tighten this time, but rather he finally let out a small noise. It didn't seem like anyone on his zoom noticed either, but he was quick to correct himself and gently massage his temple, sneaking a glance down at Hinata.  
  
And shit did he look hot.  
  
His eyes were just barely open, his face entirely covered in blush as he took in everything Kageyama had to offer. The sight was incredibly hot, and Kageyama even swore that he could get off on that alone. 

Hinata continued to bob his head up and down, Kageyama still continuing to struggle not to pull Hinata up and have him straddle his waist. If only he weren't in his online classes he would so gladly do that and fuck Hinata after.

As the moans continued on Kageyama could feel the heat in his stomach slowly building up, signaling that he was getting close to his orgasm. Hinata felt the exact same way though as he continued to stroke himself, dragging his finger along his dip and sending shivers up his spine.   
  
Kageyama's cock was thick and heavy on Hinata's tongue as he fully submitted to his lustful desires, sucking harder and stroking himself faster as the both of them continued to approach their highs.   
  
"Sho--" Kageyama muttered out.  
  
Hinata hummed in response, both of them forgetting about the fact that Kageyama was still in class. It wasn't like he was unmuted, but he was positive that the other students would see his mouth moving and question what the hell was going on.

Right as Hinata pulled away from the cock so he could say something, Kageyama came abruptly, coating both Hinata's hair and the side of his face in the white fluid. Barely being able to hold back, Hinata came right into his hand at nearly the same time, crying out Kageyama's name as his body shuddered.  
  
Kageyama quickly turned his camera off and prayed his professor wouldn't notice.  
  
"So is that your idea of fun?" He forced Hinata's to look up by tugging at his hair, his voice low and husky.  
  
"Mmm... you know you enjoyed that," Hinata smirked.  
  
Kageyama rolled his eyes and practically growled. "You already know that wasn't appropriate. I bet you just did that because you knew damn well I'd be shoving my cock into you later, slut."   
  
Hinata shivered a bit and closed his eyes, suppressing yet another erection.   
  
"And so what if I did?" Hinata challenged.  
  
"Then don't expect to be getting me right away," Kageyama glanced back up at his computer and turned on the camera.  
  
Hinata huffed and opened up his eyes again, a sudden question rolling into his mind.  
  
"Whatever," He paused. "But... what did you get while you were out?"

  
Hinata had absolutely no idea what he asked that was so wrong, but whatever it was it caused Kageyama to flush deep red. 

**Author's Note:**

> YES THAT WAS INTENTIONALLY THE END! READ THE SECOND PARAGRAPH ON THIS NOTE PLEASE!
> 
> Discord: orangeblueberries#9858 (This will be updated accordingly as I change my user)
> 
> If any of you guys want to friend request me there and discuss things about a story, then please do feel free to! I'm open to any and all ideas because really, I'm not creative at all. Please don't use this to your advantage though. (Leaving hate comments, etc). That includes any inappropriate sexual acts. I may write smut, but I am still a minor and have no interest in hearing about sexual lives or seeing pics. 
> 
> Last thing though- I'm well aware that this story was a bit short to say the least. I hit a MASSIVE time crunch and had no choice but to cut it short. Luckily for you though I will be posting a separate work that will (basically) be an add-on to this one. Yes I know, I can make a chapter two, but that's a bit difficult when I've set a goal to post monthly.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
